B9-S
The B9-S is a semi-automatic pistol equipped with a suppressor. Along with the AMCAR-4, it is one of the two weapons players start the game with. There are upgrades for it in all three of the original skill trees; accuracy with the Support tree, recoil dampening with the Sharpshooter tree, and increased magazine capacity with the Assault tree. Performance The B9-S is the most accurate of the handguns available. It has low recoil, high accuracy, high magazine capacity, and can be fired in rapid succession. Because of this, players are advised to always aim for the head with the B9-S to ensure the most damage is done. The iron sights for the B9-S are partially obscured by the suppressor if the player does not have the barrel extension upgrade equipped. It is recommended to have this visual upgrade equipped to ensure the iron sights remain clear. With all magazine upgrades, it holds a maximum of 20 rounds in a single magazine. On lower difficulties such as Normal and Hard, the B9-S is capable of being a relatively reliable sidearm, as it is capable of killing even Heavy SWAT in approximately 3 headshots. The overall slower movement of enemies on these difficulties makes it easier to land successive headshots on these units. It is also very adept at decimating lighter units, which are more common on lower difficulties. Unfortunately the weapon suffers considerably on the Overkill and Overkill 145+ difficulties. To kill a Heavy SWAT on Overkill requires 5 headshots, meaning the B9-S has only a maximum kill potential of four Heavy SWAT kills from a full magazine. "Relatively light damage" would be an understatement, the B9-S has a lack of stopping power on more heavily armored enemies. It is for this reason the B9-S should never be used to engage units such as the Taser or Cloaker, as they require a large degree of headshots, almost to the point of expending an entire magazine. Since enemies are more reactive and faster on higher difficulties, successive headshots with the B9-S can become increasingly difficult. This makes the B9-S one of the most demanding weapons for the player to be even remotely effective. Although on higher difficulties the B9-S is still capable of tearing light units apart (requiring 1-2 headshots), it is advised to use alternatives like the Bronco .44 or Crosskill .45. Weapons such as the Compact-5, or Mark 11 are much more effective at decimating lighter units on these difficulties, and are also capable of handling special units; a trait which the B9-S is lacking in. During a bleedout, the B9-S is surprisingly inaccurate, which makes performing successive headshots difficult. This leaves the player at a severe disadvantage, as the B9-S is incapable of doing significant damage if the target isn't shot in the head. Players can spray an entire magazine into a crowd of opponents and not get a single kill. This makes the B9-S the worst handgun to have during a bleedout. Strategies *Along with the Mark 11, the B9-S is one of the only suppressed weapons in the game. This allows it to be used in stealth portions of heists such as Diamond Heist, No Mercy, and Counterfeit, where the player can silently destroy cameras from afar, or is required to make silent kills (with the exception of security guards in Diamond Heist, which cannot be killed without raising an alarm). *Because of the accuracy of this weapon, players may opt to take this weapon if they are using the Reinbeck or Brenner 21, as the B9-S is capable of compensating for the lower range of these particular weapons. This is especially useful if a sniper is harassing the player at a distance. *The B9-S can be used to round the health down of heavy, and lighter law enforcement without much risk of killing them outright. This can make practicing hostage-taking law enforcement potentially easier for newer players, though there are many available weapons and methods which are capable of taking hostages in a similar manner just as easily. Upgrades Trivia *The B9-S is based on the Beretta 92FS. *The B9-S is different from most other weapons in that it only has one cosmetic/part upgrade. The only other weapons that share this trait are the M308 and the STRYK. *The name is an acronym for "Bernetti 9 Suppressed". In fact, the B9-S retains the first half of this abbreviation when it returns in PAYDAY 2. *While Shields wield the B9-S as well, theirs is a fully automatic variant that functions like the STRYK. *The B9-S is, so far, one of the only two weapons in the series, aside from the Interceptor .45, to be able to accept both a silencer and a recoil compensator at the same time, with the compensator being an upgrade and the silencer is integral. *The last sentence in the description of the B9-S is a reference to the movie Léon: The Professional, in which Leon uses a Beretta 92FS with an identical compensator. *The B9-S shares sounds with the Crosskill .45 when the latter is used by law enforcers. Gallery 750px-Payday_Beretta_92fs_holding_1.jpg|Player holding the default B9-S. 750px-Payday_Beretta_92fs_reloading_1.jpg|Player reloading the default B9-S. 750px-Payday_Beretta_92fs_reloading_2.jpg|Player reloading the B9-S with attached Compensator mod. 750px-Payday_Beretta_92fs_aim.jpg|The B9-S iron sighted. Category:PAYDAY 1 Category:Pistols Category:Weapons